


the imperfect trio.

by razussy



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), F/F, Oneshot, Other, also monaca isn't in a wheelchair, bc u know shes not disabled, cw panic attack, family hcs, kids overwhelm seiko lol, miaiko, miaya and monaca r cousins, miaya isnt a robot, monaca is a GREMLIN
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-19 08:08:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29747520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/razussy/pseuds/razussy
Summary: seiko visits her girlfriend over the weekend and expects it to be relaxing. she is very well mistaken as she sees the lil' ultimate homeroom standing in the doorway.
Relationships: Gekkogahara Miaya & Towa Monaca, Gekkogahara Miaya/Kimura Seiko
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	the imperfect trio.

**Author's Note:**

> just a silly thing i wanted 2 do for fun :3 my fanon is chaotic bare with me

coming off from a week of exams, seiko surely was looking forward to a weekend of being with miaya and having the chance to be able to relax without any stress upon her shoulders. her girlfriend always knew how to calm her down, bring out her inner peace and vibe to the silence that usually occurred between the pair; that's what seiko loved about her. due to the lack of driving license and access to a vehicle, she resorted to walking to the small house she stayed in, not that it was a terrible issue. it helped her mind wander, scenarios popping up in her mind as she got closer to her destination. with a giddy bounce and hidden smile, seiko stepped up to the front door and went to ring the doorbell, until there was child-like laughs heard from inside.

she paused, finger hovering near the button as she drew a confused blank. this was miaya's house, right? taking in a breath, seiko slowly pushed the doorbell and heard the chime from inside, which was followed by an "i'll get it!" there was an uneasy feeling crawling in seiko, unable to reassure herself that she didn't make a mistake and run up to a stranger's doorstep. once the door opened, she was greeted by one of the kids that was apart of the elementary program at hope's peak academy.  
monaca is the lil' ultimate homeroom, a green-haired girl who always wore a friendly yet eerie smile; just like the one she had at the moment that made the pharmacist feel as though she was entering hell.

"hiya, miss! are you big sis miaya's girlfriend?" asked monaca, who tilted her head in curiosity. the question made her even more confused, since when did miaya have a little sister? from all the times she's visited, this student has not been seen once.  
"i-i am, are you related to her?" she responded and nervously held her hands together, a slight noise coming from her gloves when they rubbed together. as if on cue, miaya came into view from inside the home, along with the screen that displayed usami. just seeing her blue hair and mysterious eyes relieved her, not sure if she'd be able to handle a little kid around without miaya near her side the entire time.

"there you are, seiko! we've been waiting, do you remember monaca from school? she's been very excited to meet you!" exclaimed usami, who seemed to be speaking on her own from the way her inflection sounded and how she emoted her joy. stepping inside and watching monaca close the door, seiko gave the rabbit a slight shrug; "sort of, the only time i've associated myself with the elementary course was when i needed to give them cough drops."  
"and monaca can't thank you enough for that, miss seiko, meow!" she balled her hands into fists and held them up with a bright expression. of course, now she remembers, monaca and her other group of friends had scratchy throats and needed something quick in order to sing for a mini showcase.

seiko ran a hand to the back of her neck, trying to process how they'd have a quiet afternoon with an energetic child looming around them. from the simple tense vibe, miaya began to type out her thoughts for usami to say. "monaca is my cousin that i've taken in for a while. her old home is not fit for her, so i wanted her to stay here until my mom got back to me about raising her." with that explanation given, she understood without further inquiries; she had her fair share of knowledge when it comes to parents not fitting that label at all.  
"we've had a lot of fun since i moved in! big sis miaya let's me practice building little robot pals, possibly even better than the towa name in general," said monaca.

"that's nice. well, i hope i don't disturb anything going on here," said the pharmacist, as she followed the two into the kitchen. judging by the state it was in, they were trying to bake some sort of dessert.  
"monaca likes to bake, but i think we keep messing up the measurements," hummed usami, as she tugged on her white ear before standing straight. "seiko, would you be okay with watching her while i go to my room and look for a book?" she finished, which was easy to tell this was miaya interrupting the bunny. responding with only a nod, her eyes followed her girlfriend as she left the kitchen to a room off to the left.

after standing there for a moment, seiko let out a sigh then turned toward where she thought monaca was standing. "i think we should cle- uh- wait, where'd you go?" she glanced around the kitchen, the child suddenly missing, along with the few things on the counter that definitely were there just before miaya left. i did not sign up for this, thought seiko as she stalked to the living room to check if she had sat on the couch or not. nothing, just a few plushies and coloring books strewed around the floor - she made a note to help tidy up the place to make it easier on her girlfriend and monaca. shifting away from that thought, she continued past the counter bar and to the hallway where a few other doors were. she felt like she was on a game show where she had to choose a door and discover her prize.

bringing up a hand, she pushed open one of the doors, discovering it was the bathroom; there were a few things in there that was evident a young kid would use it more frequently than the actual owner of the house. alas, no sign of monaca. seiko didn't like games very often, and this included hide-and-seek, as it was stressful and nerve wrecking. in some cases, games were simply too loud, and the volume of noises she cannot control will drive her into a panic - like screaming, for example.  
she moved on to the door directly parallel to the bathroom, opening it to see it was the laundry and extra storage room. from what she observed, they already did the laundry for the week, it was spotless and quiet. a little too quiet...

seiko flipped the switch to turn on the light and walked in, running her fingertips against the dryer as she kept her focus on the shelves of different items ranging from canned goods to small, unmarked boxes. she stood in front of the washer in order to lean against it, head racing with ideas on where else she could look. unexpectedly, the dryer's door kicked open and monaca came out, holding a mini bag of flour; once she was out and a very frightened seiko was staring at her, monaca scooped some flour into the measuring spoon and flicked her wrist so the content flew at her. this caused seiko's anxiety to heighten, the sudden blow resulting in her to fall back on her bottom. with a loud, evil laugh, monaca quickly ran out and went somewhere else in the home.

it was difficult to take deep breaths when all she inhaled was flour, needing to pull her mask off and cough into her sleeve in hopes that it would clear her throat. the attack even got a sneeze out of seiko, and the residue of flour puffed off her and all around her being. her feeling of fear went to an upset feeling, eyes filling with tears for a split second before she blinked them away and fixed her mask.  
"i will not let this girl ruin my relaxing weekend." she said to herself in a determined tone, standing up and shaking herself off as she rushed out of the room. her new motive, that stands in the way of her original plan: find the twerp and keep her out of trouble.

before she went to search in the last two rooms, seiko made sure to grab the chocolate chips that were in a measuring cup in the kitchen, just to have in case she had to defend herself. cautiously, she tip toed over to the door at the end of the hall, noticing it was already cracked open. thinking logically, monaca could've done this to have seiko enter through there and attack her from the back. smirking, she avoided that door and grabbed the doorknob to the door on her left, opening it and stepping into the bedroom as quiet as a mouse. she tightened her grip on the handle of the cup, her heart pounding in her ears as she scanned the dark room. from the furniture, this doesn't seem like the spare room that monaca stayed in temporarily.

she noticed a lump under the blankets on the bed and squinted, knowing well she was hiding underneath there. as she tried to take soft steps, she heard a bit of rustling from underneath the bed, which made her pause and reconsider where she should check first. well, it would seem more likely for her to be under the bed, since the bundle of covers on top didn't move in the slightest. seiko fell to her knees and ducked her head, expecting to see the child but was shocked to see she wasn't there.  
a not-so-convincing meow was heard and seiko turned her head so she looked up, monaca peering down at her from on top of the bed - she held up some sort of object then tilted it, and the next thing the ultimate knew was that she was soaked in milk.

"oh!" she exclaimed due to it being cold, monaca's giggles mixed in with the gasp as if it was the most amusing thing to her. before the child could jump off and run, seiko tried grabbing at her in hopes she could arrest her and put her in the corner. thanks to her quick reflex, probably from all the times she had to avoid her dad or half-brother, monaca dodged any attempts that she made to get her and hopped off to the floor, then darted out of the bedroom. seiko rode her tail, chasing the screaming child, and in a moment of frustration she tossed the chocolate chips in hopes she'd finally get payback for the crimes she committed against her. with her shit luck, the chocolate chips assaulted miaya instead, the girl jumping in surprise at the sudden action.

"what is going on here?" asked usami, her voice sounded angry, both seiko and monaca halting and staring like guilty felons. they noticed miaya wasn't the one to type that, more focused on looking down at herself and picking up the chocolate chips.  
"m-miaya, i'm so sorry-" as she tried to apologize, monaca butted in; "it's miss seiko's fault! she was chasing me!"  
"wait what?" the pharmacist snapped her attention on the small girl, her frustration returning when she heard the, well, half lie. monaca returned the glare, her frown dipping so far down she thought she'd get old wrinkles early.

usami furrowed her brows and shook her head. "no! look at this place, it's a mess! monaca, you clean this up- and seiko, go get yourself a shower or else you'll start to smell rotten!" she demanded, this tone having the two rush separate ways to do as they were told. as the bunny on screen grumbled, miaya kept her gaze down at her hand and the chocolate chips, thinking about everything that she both witnessed and managed to be apart of. she lifted her head in order to pop one in her mouth, then nuzzled her nose back in her scarf - she'll have to approach them separately and give them a little talk, and see what went on while she looked for a book based around baked goods and fancy dinner dishes.

-

pulling back the shower curtain, seiko stepped out with a towel wrapped around her sickly thin body. the shower did make her feel a bit better, but the feeling of guilt couldn't be washed off. she didn't even get to sit down and learn more about monaca, all she did was get angry and try to attack her with chocolate, despite the kid starting the war in the first place. the lingering thought that repeatedly said she was an idiot wouldn't rest, it was starting to become too overwhelming; she dug her nails into her cheek, her breathing heavy, the world enclosing in on her. seiko's jaw was clenched to tight she heard her teeth grind against each other, the taste of her braces more prominent than when they first were put in, and her nails ran down her face that created accidental marks.

"seiko! seiko, hey!" a voice called out, causing seiko to break out of her little spiral and stare upwards. in the doorway, she saw miaya looking at her with a worried expression, a similar one drawn onto the animated rabbit. collecting herself, she stood up and moved a hand onto her chest, making sure the towel would stay supported on her.  
"hey." she greeted lightly, stepping over so they could talk in her bedroom rather in the steamy bathroom, which would fog up the screen and cover up usami. going past the wheelchair and sitting down on the bed, she looked down at her feet and stayed like that, not wanting to deal with the confrontation she set herself up to receive. so much for a weekend stress-free, huh?

sniffling, seiko closed her eyes. "i'm sorry for the mess, miaya, it's all my fault. i couldn't even help with a simple task like watch monaca for five miniutes, and now the house is a wreck..." she whispered, feeling bare without her mask to hide behind, all her true emotions displayed on her pale face for miaya to see - doesn't make things better when she was only in a damp towel. there was a drawn out silence equivalent to a long eternity, a few taps of keys disturbing the deafening atmosphere.  
"you don't have to worry, it isn't simple taking care of a kid that wants to play, especially a devious one. she just saw the opportunity to prank someone who wouldn't be at a disadvantage, as i cannot stand for long periods of time. you are able-bodied, however, and can come back at her playfully risk-free."

miaya paused her hands for a moment before continuing: "i talked to her as i helped clean up the mess, and she is really sorry for what happened. she now knows she should've asked first before getting you to play, and told me she will do so next time she is in the mood to be a little silly." with that, she held out one of her hands, implying she wanted her to come over. seiko did, feeling her hand run to her cheek and gently caress the red scratches with her thumb. the moment of comfort felt wonderful, better than the shower, surprisingly.  
"would you mind telling her i am also sorry? i feel like we got off on the wrong foot. i'd do it if, uh, my outfit wasn't being washed right now." she said, her face flushing red.

nodding, her girlfriend scrunched her nose to show there was a smile beneath her scarf. she found it amusing she just now got flustered at her vulnerability, but decided not to tease her about it since she assumed it wasn't the best time to. maybe later she will, who knows, though that's up to seiko if she decides to stay over for a longer time after her clothes are done being in the wash.  
the start to the acclaimed 'most relaxing weekend' was not the best, yet it makes a fun story to tell their friends and joke about for years to come. one good thing that came from this incident, was that seiko and monaca did grow closer, something that made miaya quite happy.

**Author's Note:**

> just recently rewatched a play through for udg so i hope monaca was written well enough Okay bye lmao


End file.
